


Sweat

by Lollikins



Series: Simply Meant To Be [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Another night, another chance for Yeosang to surrender to Seonghwa. (Series Complete)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Simply Meant To Be [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801804
Kudos: 30





	Sweat

It was hot, so very hot. 

It was the middle of summer and before she left, she turned the air conditioning off. He had no idea what the temperature was but he felt as if he was melting. The fact that he was bound left him no opportunity to move to alleviate the heat. His hair was matted to his head, his skin glistened and ran with sweat. 

This wasn’t the first time she had bound him and left him but the last time … the last time had been different. She had left him _for_ someone, she left him for Seonghwa. Surely it was a one time thing but then again, Seonghwa had mentioned next time. It was his fault, he had asked the older man to join him the first time but what had happened after that … He could still remember the feeling of his cock between his lips, the way his throat spasmed as it was invaded by the other man’s prick. 

He felt himself harden. 

Yeosang’s head fell backward, a trickle of sweat broke free from his neck and cascaded down over his bare back to stop at the waistband of his leather pants. His pants had been left open to display him for whoever might want to see. The curtains were open and the very last light of the setting sun beamed into the room. The minute ticked on seemingly unending until he sat in darkness. He heard the sound of a key in the card lock and the opening of the door. From where he sat, he could barely see the light from the hallway beyond.

Before he could see who it was, the door closed. 

His heart was about to pound right out of his chest. Who was it? Was it his lady? Was it Seonghwa? Was it … someone else? The feeling of panic was becoming an old friend. He didn’t have to do this, he didn’t have to do any of it. He could say ‘no’ anytime he wanted to but did he want to? Did he want to say no or did he want to see who it was? Did he want to find out who would use him and how they would use him? 

Yes, he wanted to find not - no he needed to see how this game would play out. 

The sound of the air conditioning kicked on and blissfully cool air caressed his sweat soaked skin. He gasped in relief that feeling of relief was short lived as someone’s large hand moved over and through his sweaty hair. He realized he was holding his breath, waiting for them to say something, anything that would give them away. He looked up at the window and realized that his lady couldn’t see what was going on. Before he could comment, something slipped over his eyes. 

A moment later, he could see the light from around his blindfold. Though there was light, he was to be kept in darkness, the identity of the person a mystery. The hand that had run over his hair, fisted in his hair and yanked his head back. Yeosang whimpered at the shock of pain, his mouth opening in a gasp. Two fingers pressed between his lips, pulling his mouth open further. He lapped at the fingers. What had become of him that he would so eagerly suck the fingers of this person sent to him? Was it all for her or was he just that hungry? 

The sound of the zipper in the darkness was deafening. He canted his head slightly toward the sound. Before he could formulate a thought, the fingers slipped away only to be replaced by a hot, swollen cock. There was something familiar in the smell, in the taste, in the feel, the way his lips fit around the intruding member… Seonghwa. He almost smiled but he realized that was who he wanted it to be. He wanted to serve him as his mistress wished him to. He wanted to make Seonghwa cum. Before he had merely been a vessel an object for Seonghwa to fuck but this time, he didn’t want to be forced. He leaned his head slightly back to open his throat. He relaxed against the intrusion as Park Seonghwa began to fuck his face. 

Both of the man’s hands wound in his pink hair, using his mouth. He did his best to not choke but as he thrust forward, burying the head of his cock deep in Yeosang’s throat, giving a series of short quick thrusts, the younger man choked. The involuntary spasm seemed to be the bit of sensation needed to push Seonghwa over the edge. He came, the first two spurts of seed shooting into Yeosang’s throat, which left him coughing and sputtering but as the other man pulled out, the last was expended all over his face and his open panting mouth. 

The blindfold was removed from his eyes and indeed, he saw Seonghwa. The man was much closer than he had been expecting. He was crouching in front of him, his face inches away as he stared deeply into his eyes. He didn’t say anything for a long time, just stared at him with an intensity he found a little jarring. “Have you been waiting for me? You acted like you wanted my cock. Is that what you wanted?”

Had he been waiting for him? Had he wanted another encounter like their last? The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was true. He nodded, “Yes master, I wanted … your cock.” 

Seonghwa smiled, it was a little dangerous. “Do you have any idea what you look like with my cum all over your face, telling me that you’ve been waiting for and wanting my cock?” 

Yeosang shook his head, “No…” 

Seonghwa picked up the phone he had placed on the bedside table and aimed it at Yeosang, who in turn looked alarmed and tried to hide his face but there was nowhere to turn. “Don’t worry, it won’t get out … or at least it won’t get far. You know who I’m going to send this picture to.” 

The sound of the camera sounded twice and he turned the phone so Yeosang could see the picture of himself, his face was flushed, eyes semi-glazed, his entire face glistened with a mixture of sweat and cum. “What do you look like Yeosang?” 

“I-” God did he look like that? He swallowed and tried again to answer the question. “I look like a well used whore.” 

“A whore?” Seonghwa seemed to be mulling over the word, “Yes. Well used? Not yet.” 

Before he could reply, Seonghwa grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked hard. Yeosang winced but didn’t try to pull away. Much to his surprise, Seonghwa pulled him forward but not to kiss him but to begin to lap the cum from his face. He held the camera up so that each pass of his tongue was recorded for the viewer. Then Seonghwa moved to kiss him, when he hesitated in opening his mouth, the hand in his hair yanked again, harder this time when he gasped, a hot tongue pressed between his lips forcefully feeding the spent seed to him. He didn’t hesitate a second time and hungrily sucked each drop from Seonghwa’s tongue. Once he had consumed every last drop, he didn’t pull away, his kisses continued unabated, slow, deep sensual. He watched with aching trepidation as Seonghwa sent the video he had just recorded. 

“Can I cum?” He asked in a voice barely above a whisper. “Please master.” 

“I like it when you beg me, such pretty words from such pretty lips. I’ll let you cum under one circumstance.” 

“Anything master, please… I hurt.” 

Seonghwa glanced down between them, reaching to trace the distended length of Yeosang’s obscenely protruding cock with barely enough pressure to be noticed at all. The contact was enough to elicit a whine, “Anything, please.” 

“Beg me to fuck you next time I come to you. I’m going to use you like the whore you profess to be. Do it.” 

Fuck him? Christ. His race leapt to a frenzied staccato at the mere thought of it. He had never been fucked by a real cock before and he tried to think, tried to think what that might mean, what would it change between the two of them? When they were outside of this room, nothing was ever different, it was just Hyung Seonghwa. There was never any sign of what went on between the two of them in private. But the idea was there and as scared of it as he was, he was thrilled as well. He wanted to be used. He wanted to be abused, he wanted to be filled. He found himself nodding, “The next time you come to me, fuck me please master. I want to feel your cock throbbing inside of me as you… as you…” 

“As I what, baby?” 

“As you destroy me.” 

“Mm, I like that.” Seonghwa’s long elegant fingers closed around Yeosang’s length. Within seconds, he brought him to completion. He came, his entire body rising upward with the force of his release. The sound of Seonghwa’s warm chuckle shivered his spine. “You really were almost there weren’t you? Normally, I would untie you and care for you but you’re going to have another visitor after me and she asked me to leave you as you are. But next time, next time I’ll see to it that you’re mine all night. I want to have the time to play with you. Would you like that?” 

Now that he no longer needed the release, his mind was clearing and he realized what he had asked for and what would happen the next time they met like this. He had no idea whether he was terrified or anxious, maybe both. “Yes, I would like that.” 

“Good, then I’ll see to it.” Seonghwa leaned in and kissed him again, melting and penetrating before as always, he went to the bathroom to clean up. Within ten minutes, Seonghwa was leaving. He heard him speaking to someone at the door, “He’s all yours, goodnight.”


End file.
